Don't Stop If I Fall
by HxCxVmpx
Summary: When Ayden dies, Ailana is left alone with the belief that Ayden left her on purpose.Soon enough she discovers that his death wasn't a exactly the most pleasant thing.And Ayden is back to tell her all about it.Similar to BTT.


Hi everyone! This is the first chapter to my story that's called _Don't Stop If I Fall_[ credit for tittle goes to **My Chemical Romance** . I will try to write out the second chapter as soon as possible. Kay well I'm out.

xoxo gee

* * *

Chapter one: First Encounter.

I could feel him next to me, sleeping so still as if he were dead. His sweet scent filled my nose, making me smile sheepishly to myself although I knew the smile would soon leave me with a frown. Anguish shot through me as I remembered the night in the emergency room, pleading them to let me see my Ayden, but they wouldn't let me. Why was I thinking about this again? It would just lead to another episode of screaming in disbelieve that he was gone forever.

I squeezed the pitch-fork red pillow close to my chest, as if it were him I was trying to shove into my chest so he could never leave me, how pathetic of me. The wind outside roared past the trees making them shift back and forth. Multi-colored leaves fell to the grounded making the season more colorful and bright. It was the middle of October, in the pit of autumn, which he had been taken from me and my life had changed forever.

No one understood the pain. They sympathized pathetically telling me everything would be okay, pleading for me to come out of my room and stop mourning the loss of my best friend. But none of them could imagine how different it was to wake up and not have someone there to make fun of how my short brown hair stood up, or how my make up from last night was smeared all over my semi tan face.

Ha, the fools, they didn't know how much I truly loved him.

His parents didn't shed a tear, and his "friends" cried like children.

"They all hate me, I know it, and they want me dead!" Ayden would always tell me, of course I would try to tell him it was just his imagination but now did I see he was right.

With their fake tears they drenched his coffin while I stood near a tree in the cemetery watching them. How they yelled "Oh Ayden! Why?" and I laughed.

They gritted their teeth at me for laughing at his funeral, but they were stupid and ignorant.

Only when they left was it that I had collapsed on the ground his body was now buried in and cried out.

"Why did you leave me Ayden?" I mumbled into the moist ground, ripping out the chunks of freshly implanted soil out.

To make the moment even more dramatic, the clouds decided to grace me with rain.

I stood up, wiped my black tinted tears away and vowed to never fall in love again.

Who knew I would actually break the vow, with the same person- err, being as before?

I sat up on my bed again, Wonder Wall by Oasis began playing, meaning my cell phone was ringing. I reached forward to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Ailana! How are you doing?"

I sighed, "Good I guess and you?"

"Great, listen I was wondering if you were going to the game later?"

"Uh I guess"

"Good, I'll pick you up, sound good?"

"Yeah sure May"

"Ok then I'll see you at 6?"

"Mhm, bye"

"Bye"

I sighed and lied back down on my small red and black colored bed that was covered in pillows. I dreaded having to go to the stupid football games, but my moronic brother was after all in the team, I had to show some form of support.

It was 5:30 pm before I knew it; I grabbed the nearest t-shirt I could find, a Smashing Pumpkins Ava Adore tee, and tossed it on. The door bell rang downstairs and I ran forward to open the door and see May cheerful as usual with a bright smile across her olive pale skin and glistening blue green eyes.

"Hey" She smiled.

"Hey, let's get going before the dogs come"

We darted out into the cold semi dark night, I wrapped my arms around myself to try and keep myself warm but it wasn't working.

Silence filled the giant gap between May and me.

"I've been meaning to ask you….Never mind..."

"What is it May?" I whispered and looked up at her.

She frowned and shook her head and then sighed, "When Ayden died, why you didn't cry? I would have if my besty died."

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"You think I didn't cry?" I said slowly, pronouncing every word carefully.

She nodded.

I laughed with a mockingly hysteric tone.

_Oh how stupid! Stupid, stupid! She thinks I didn't cry! Clearly she didn't see me after his funeral, or in the emergency room. Good._

"I'm sorry Ailana I didn't mean to upset, really!"

"It's okay"

She smiled, but none of her smiles could cheer me up at this moment, instead I dug deep into my pocket and took out Ayden's MP3 player he had given me as a sorry present 2 weeks before he died.

I turned it on and The Darkest Nights by As I Lay Dying began to play.

While the music blasted into my ears, May's mouth kept moving. Every once in a while I would nod or say yeah and she would be completely ok. What a retard.

We walked into the crowd football field full of people cheering and clapping for the team as they made their way onto the field. I clapped once for my brother and that was all I did.

"C'mon! Let's get seats in the front!" Mary exclaimed and pulled me all the way down the bleachers until we got to the front row.

"Here?" I asked.

She nodded and clapped as more football players jumped into the field area.

At about half-time I began to feel sleepy, what can I say, the games are boring since we always win.

"May I'm going to go get some, uh, soda!"

She nodded again and jumped up clapping as we scored a touch down.

I pulled myself away from the crowd and walked slowly to the cafeteria that was open for food sales.

I froze as someone began to whisper into my ear.

"How quickly I forget. That this is meaningless"

I turned around to find no one behind me, well that I could know.

Was I going crazy? Yeah defiantly, no one but Ayden would whisper Confined lyrics into my ear. I smiled to myself as I remembered the time he scared me in the middle of the night.

I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself again.

"What can I get you honey?" An older lady asked me as I approached the sound, still some what shaken from a few minuets ago.

"Um I guess a Mountain Dew, if it's not too much trouble."

"No problem," She handed me the small green can and I gave her 75 cents.

I smiled at her and walked away towards the back of the football field. No one was there so it was just perfect to sit down and try to forget about the mysterious hallucination I had.

I placed my head between my knees and my hands over it, rubbing my scalp.

"Longing faded into countless nights. That buried my weary heart. But you brought an end..."

_I'm going crazy, I'm hearing things. Oh god what if I'm schizophrenic?_

I shuttered and tried to ignore the whispering of As I Lay Dying lyrics in my ear. They weren't real. No one was next to me.

"Longing faded into countless nights that buried my weary heart…C'mon Ailana! Sing it with me!"

"NO!" I yelled out loud.

Tears began to stream down my face as I buried it deeper into my legs. A breeze shot past me, almost as if someone had run and stood in front of me.

"Boo!"

A pair of hands grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up.

I didn't dare open my eyes; a scream escaped my lips.

"LET GO OF ME!"

"Open your eyes silly!"

I opened my eyes with fear only to see the faint outline of Ayden. He let me fall down to the ground as my expression of fear turned into pure horror.

"No, it c-can't be!"

I backed away slowly like a pathetic actress in a cheap horror movie.

"Drama queen!"

"ASSHOLE!"

Ayden crossed his arms and walked towards me; I got up and began to run back to the crowded field.

And that is the last time I would ever go into the football field again.


End file.
